Last Sacrifice
by Jimi.Moon
Summary: Murder. Love. Jealousy. And the ultimate sacrifice. Now, with Rose on trial for her life and Lissa first in line for the Royal Throne, nothing will ever be the same between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, for legal reasons I need to say that I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns the characters and everything else. All that is mine is the storyline of my continuation.**

**I hope you like this...**

Chapter One

Of course, I didn't know how I hadn't realised it before. Of course, of course, how could I have been so stupid? Of course.

Of course, why would they bother to keep a royal traitor alive? How was I so naive? I was Rose Hathaway, Guardian Rose Hathaway; best novice in the country, youngest and most frequent Strigoi hunter in the world. How could I have been so naive?

I was going to die. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Abe was gone now, like last time, gone as quickly as he came. The entire stadium had cleared out, everyone gone. I stood there, not able to see anything as my mind began to accept the fact that I would not live much longer.

As I stood there, surrounded in my own thoughts, I noticed movement in my peripheral vision. I twisted around to find the source and I came to a halt.

Dimitri.

He had been sat there all this time, just watching, with that blank Guardian expression that he had mastered oh so well; his face betrayed nothing. He stood and then slowly marched to the exit – away from me. This was it; this was what it felt like: To be alone, totally alone and about to die. Even Dimitri couldn't face me.

I stood numb as a tear trickled down my cheek. I crouched down onto the floor, my back against the hard bench as I curled into a ball, weeping for each and every mistake I had ever made, for Mason, for Lissa, for Tatiana, for Dimitri and for the end of life as I knew it.

It seemed like an eternity later that the Guardians decided it was time to take me back but really it could only have been a few minutes. There were four of them, I think, I wasn't paying particular attention. Their faces were stoic and hard as they cuffed my hands behind my back and dragged me back to the depths of hell. As soon as we exited the doors Dimitri had previously, we were joined by a few more Guardians, and I wasn't in a conscious enough state to count, so I didn't. There was no point anymore, no point to anything. Everything would be over soon and there was nothing else to be done. I probably deserved it anyway: I'd committed high treason, just not the one I was accused of. Saving Viktor Dashkov and then allowing him to escape was inexcusable and I deserved punishment for that so that's what I would be getting, they just wouldn't realise.

We were almost to the Court jail now and I could hear shouting coming from up ahead. As soon as we turned the corner, I slowly took in the scene before me.

Lissa was huddled into a corner, crying, Christian's eyes were also red as he rocked her back and forth murmuring comforts in her ear. Adrian was stood at the desk; his was the voice I had heard. He was screaming at the Guardian behind the desk. The majority of his words I couldn't understand but even in my current state I managed to pick out a few key words. "Order... See her, wrong, listen, kill." Eddie stood next to him, his stance mirroring Adrian's.

Dimitri was nowhere to be seen.

A Guardian in front of me spoke "What's going on here?"

"What's going on is that this fu..." Adrian swivelled around, his words coming to a halt as his eyes flickered to me, looking over my body, I guess taking in my current state. He quickly pushed forward, trying, unsuccessfully to manoeuvre around the guards but being stiffly pushed back by the many guards surrounding me. They were like a brick wall, not allowing anyone in or out.

"Do NOT touch me; are you not aware of whom I am? I am Adrian Ivashkov, nephew of the Queen and I order you to release her!" Adrian was shouting now, his voice as loud and angry as before.

"Lord Ivashkov" the Guardian in front spoke now "we are all well aware of your identity however we have been ordered by the Royal Council to keep Miss Hathaway under the strictest supervision..."

"I don't give a rat's arse what the Council 'ordered' you to do! I am telling you now to release her or you WILL regret it!" I didn't think it possible for the hatred in his tone to increase but Adrian proved me wrong. "I could have you fired, you could be filling paper work out for the rest of your lives, I could even have you banished from the Court. Let her go, NOW..."

"Adrian, stop" a voice commanded, I didn't realise until everyone turned to me that it was my voice that had made him hesitate. I could feel the words flow without intention "Let them take me. I know this isn't what you want, but this is right." He tried to interrupt me but my hand suddenly appeared in front of my face, gesturing his silence. I had no idea where this sudden confidence was coming from, it was contrasting so much with my true feelings, and I couldn't understand it but let it flow anyway. "I didn't kill Tatiana. I know that and you know that but even if I didn't, this is right. I deserve this. I have committed too many offenses now to be let off." I turned to Lissa who was now looking up, still in Christian's arms. "I'm so sorry Lis; I've made so many mistakes. I should've never let Viktor get his hands on you, I should have never gone to Siberia, I shouldn't have left you, I shouldn't have forced you into all my mess, I should've been there, helping you two" my gaze flickered to Christian's before moving onto Eddie.

"You too Eddie, I should never have told Mason about Spokane, I should never have let him die. Maybe everything would have been different if he hadn't. Maybe things would've been better, like they used to. After that day, I took advantage of you, your trust, your constant need to protect me. I knew how you felt yet I asked for your help, knowing full well you'd never deny me. That wasn't fair. None of it was fair." My head whipped to Adrian "I shouldn't have met you. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have been involved, I wouldn't have wrecked your future and you would never have felt responsible for me. And finally, to all of you; Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, everyone I'm sorry for everything I put you through when I left and then kept leaving. I dragged you all into my mess again and again. I'm sorry for Las Vegas. That should never have happened." My eyes focused on Eddie now, my words were for them all but only he would understand their meaning "I will never be able to apologise enough, I did not keep my promise and for that, I am responsible for so many deaths of my own kind and many of yours." My voice lowered to only a slight whisper which I doubted anyone could hear. "I should've ended it as soon as it began." I should never have let Dimitri live, no matter how much I love him or the chance to bring him back, I should have killed him.

**Please review, I would love to know what you think and any constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Thank you for readingx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short; I just needed to let you know what Rose was really thinking. I have my GCSE's for the next two weeks so I doubt there will be many uploads. My last exam is on Friday 25****th**** June and then I have the ball on Sat 26****th**** and then the after party so I doubt I'll be in any state to upload on the Sunday. But, the Monday will be a great day! I will be able to upload like 10 chapters! Well, many not 10 but a lot!**

**Hey, for legal reasons I need to say that I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns the characters and everything else. All that is mine is the storyline of my continuation.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

Chapter Two

I love Dimitri, of that I am certain. But sometimes one person's love isn't enough.

I spent months searching for him, trying to keep that promise. I dedicated everything I had to find and kill him. I risked everything; I risked the lives of everyone I love, Lissa's life, and for what?

I had gone to Russia – I had tracked and hunted him to help him – to kill him if that meant saving his soul. Once I had found out how to restore his soul and keep him alive, I had done everything in my power and more to make that happen. How could he just throw me to the side as if I was nothing to him now? How could this have happened? Did he not love me in the first place, was it all a lie?

It didn't matter in the end. He doesn't love me anymore, and I am actually starting to doubt if he ever did. No, I know he did, just not anymore: _Love fades_. Well, not mine. Definitely not mine, Dimitri. I will always love you, forever and always, but perhaps now I realise my mistake; should I have just killed you?

He doesn't want to live anymore, doesn't have the will. He may have his morals back now but he can never be the same as he once was: He'll never be _my _Dimitri again. And he doesn't want to be.

I did everything to bring him back to me; he was my life – the only thing I ever wanted. He was my focus, my home. He was my reason for everything. He was the only thing I have ever wanted and now he didn't want me. What was I supposed to do? I have nothing, no one.

With Dimitri and Lissa only becoming closer, there was nothing else for me. Everyone had something, someone to live for, except me, with Dimitri alive again and his new found devotion to Lissa, neither of them needed me anymore, I had been replaced. Perhaps if I had just killed him, everything would be different, perhaps I could have moved on and Lissa and I would have been happy together, but no, I can't wish for that, I refuse to, I will not regret saving Dimitri, even if he doesn't appreciate it, I love him and for that reason, I can never wish him dead.

Lissa had her Guardian and a new best friend and that left me with all of nothing. So you see; it's not that I deserve this punishment – there was a reason behind everything I ever did – I just told them that because it was easier. It's just, there's no point in me anymore, that's why it won't matter when I die.

**I hope you liked it, this was a little tricky to write because I have all these ideas for the story but I don't know what order to put them in yet but I'll try and get my mind sorted out so the next chapter is ACE!**

**Please review... It's greatly appreciated**

**Love Jimix**


End file.
